


Stylish

by Snowmanmelting



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Ficlet, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Is this domestic fluff? lesbian fluff? Not fluff? Gays being gays?, JUST, Something Nice, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmanmelting/pseuds/Snowmanmelting
Summary: Nothing much, just two gals trying jackets five feet apart from each other because they're not gay.Or: I wrote this while listening to Loona's Day&Night and Stylish, because I wanted to prove myself that I could write normal-ish fluffy-ish stuff too :)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Stylish

Sophisticated and alluring.

Those were the first two words that immediately came to Anna’s head when she had to describe the blonde.

Tall, sophisticated, and so very alluring. It was magnetic, in a sense. Anna could be in a place full of people, doing a hundred different things and her eyes would still wander in Elsa’s direction from time to time, fully aware of her presence. 

“Ok, but what _is_ the real point of this jacket?” Elsa looked at her reflection on the mirror, strategically set of one of the store columns, her monochromatic blazer set aside for the moment. “The raincoat feature gets completely lost when this only reaches the waist.”

Anna, who just noticed she’d been staring for maybe more than necessary, only shrugged in response. She got behind Elsa, standing on her tiptoes to look like she was the taller one for once. Truth to be told, Anna was only half a head shorter than Elsa, but Elsa was the type of person that looked taller, somehow. 

“It’s a matter of posture”, she’d say, but sometimes Anna just liked to tease with heights.

“Wait, lemme just–” Both of them watched her reflection gently tugging at the jacket from the shoulders, revealing Elsa’s spaghetti straps from her sky-blue tank top, and her collarbone that Anna swore sometimes looked like marble. Off shoulder, that was how the model in the promo pictures wore it. “There, that fits you better.”

Elsa’s reflection raised a very skeptical eyebrow. 

Anna rolled her eyes.

“It’s silly fashion! It doesn’t _have_ to be practical. And, you know, it’s good to get out of the comfort zone every now and then!” 

“Is that why you’re wearing that ridiculous coat?”

“Exactly! Now I’m a pretentious old lady.” She stood to the side and struck a pose, raising her shoulders halfway up to her neck, between long faux fur and red and black stripes. “Now get me your strongest perfume at the cheapest price while I complain about the lazy youth,” she said in an exaggerated accent, pursing her lips.

Elsa held a hand to her mouth to her hide her laugh. “You’re never gonna let that go, are you?” 

“Not when she comes so often to the store, nu-uh.” Anna crossed her arms and closed her eyes with a childish pout. “Last time I ended up pretending I was busy not to assist that woman. I _swear_ she enjoys pushing my buttons.”

“You’re incorrigible sometimes." 

"You love me anyway,” said Anna, with a shrug of her shoulders that seemed bigger than it was because of the oversized coat she was wearing. But it drove the point home, and they were just playing around. Elsa had always lent an ear and a sympathetic smile every time Anna complained about rude customers. And a sandwich. Those were important, too. 

Playing or not, Elsa’s eyes lingered on her for more than usual conversational timing, as if her barely concealed smile could also hide that little spark on icy blue eyes tracing all over her with unspoken affection. It made Anna’s stomach flip on itself and burst into butterflies as if she was a teenager all over again. 

Elsa’s smile turned into a full one, and she looked sideways with a little bit of embarrassment when she realized what she was doing.

“Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my drafts since March because I wanted to make it at least 1k, but I’m outta ideas.  
> I'll like it to make it longer, a series? Something? Idk. Time will tell.  
> Any suggestions, Tumblr's the same username as here.  
> Now I'll return to my corner, have a good night!


End file.
